Reality Check
by Read-Write-Sleep-Repeat
Summary: Finn has been in a coma for FIVE YEARS! He has just woken up and now has to cope with life as a sixteen year old teenage boy. How will he do it? And will he remember his past? :WARNING RATED T for some language and some teen romance scenes:
1. Wakey Wakey

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time. **

**Don't judge me. Okay please review this **

The Land of Ooo does not exist. I thought you would like to know at this point. Finn Lancaster has been in a coma for 5 years. What caused it was a car accident at age 11. Now he is 16 and still stuck at Finnegan's Hospital. While Finn is in his coma he lives in an imaginary place called Ooo with his friend Jake the Dog. Jake in real life is a pit-bull he got when he was 5. He also fights the imaginary Ice King. Doctors all have no clue why he's been in his coma for so long, but Dr. Harden has an idea and this is where our story starts.

Mrs. Lancaster had a worried look on her face, "Do you think this will work?" she asked. Dr. Harden revealed the syringe, "It will work or either kill him." She started to cry. Mr. Lancaster wrapped his arms around his wife, "Whatever will work. Just do it doc." Dr. Harden nodded then proceeded into Finn's room. _Time to come back Finn_ he thought. He picked up Finn's arm and jabbed the needle into his left triceps. Then he waited for about five minutes when Mrs. Lancaster burst into the room. She looked at the still motionless Finn, "Is he dead." Dr. Harden sighed, "No, but he's not awake either. Maybe it had no effect on him at all. I'm very sorry." She started cry as Mr. Lancaster came into the room. He looked at Finn then at the doctor, "Thanks for all your help." Then they left. Dr. Harden stared at Finn then left the room, feeling a little disappointed.

Finn lurched forward to see himself in a white, blank room. There were wires hooked up to him. "Where am I?" he said aloud. He unhooked himself and got up. "This must be the Ice King's trap. Hey, where's Jake?" He looked around then wandered into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, "Where's my hat?" He checked himself out. He looked different then he remembered. He was taller, more muscular. He still had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as he remembered just more…real. He walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

Mr. Harden walked passed him, "Hello Finn." then he stopped, "Finn? Finn!" He turned and gave him a hug. "Whoa! Who are you?" asked Finn, pushing him off. "I'm Dr. Harden. Finn, you've been in a coma for 5 years, did you know that." All of a sudden Finn's world started to spin. He remembered the crash, the impact, the pain. He remembered his younger sister, Ashley. She was only 8 years old. She loved the color pink and bubblegum. _Princess Bubblegum he'd call her. Princess Bubblegum? _"I need to sit down." He murmured.

Dr. Haden helped him to a chair. "I'm going to get your parents. Stay here." He walked off. Finn put his head in his hands. This was all too much for him. One moment he was battling the Ice King the next he's waking up from a 5 year coma. The Land of Ooo seemed so real to him, for him it was reality. But now to find out it was just a dream? It was ground breaking news to him. And he has parents? Parents didn't exist in Ooo. And how old is he? In Ooo he was still the 11 year old he remembered. A nurse walked past him, "Excuse me?" she turned to him. "Yes?" He looked down, "Exactly, how old am I?" She looked at her clipboard, "You're Finn Lancaster, correct?" He nodded, "I guess so." "Well in a week you'll be 16." "Thank you." She walked off. _16 years old in one week. _All the things he missed…

"Finn!" his mother ran to him and gave him a giant hug, "Oh Finn, pumpkin, I missed you so much! I never thought this day would come!" When she released him he got a good look at her, same blonde hair blue eyes as him. She looked older than he remembered. She had a couple of wrinkles but she still had the same dimples as he remembered. When Ashley would play around out back his mother would laugh and smile all the time. Next was his father. He still had brown hair and brown eyes as usual. But instead of the expected handshake he hugged him. "I missed you." He whispered. Once they chatted a bit Finn brought up the question, "Where's Ashley?"

Both of his parents got an empty look on their faces. They looked at each other. Then his mom spoke up, "Honey don't you remember? Ashley died."

**What happened to Ashley? Will he ever get used to this new life? What else will he remember? R&R to find out! I'll try to post a chapter every week! They'll probably come out every day xD**


	2. New Life

**Heya! I gotsa another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews they will help me in the future! Also quick update: I'm starting school the 15****th****. So chapters will not be out as quick as I want, sorry. Also I think I will make the entire story in Finn's POV, what do you think? Now, onto Chapter 2!**

**Finn's POV**

At first I didn't understand. Then it hit me. The memory started to come to me like a flood. We were driving home from school, like any other day. Ashley was extremely joyful, because she an A on her test. I was congratulating her and we all were just one big happy family. Then Ashley started to talk again, "I love you guys' soooo-" then we hit and everything went black.

Then I noticed my mom put her arm around me, "It's going to be fine Finn." Then my dad looked to Dr. Harden, "Can we please go home?" He nodded, "Every day after school I want him my office for a checkup. We must find out why he's been in a coma for so long. Now go change Finn." I sighed and walked back to my room.

Surprisingly there were clothes on my bed. One of the nurses must have left them upon Dr. Harden's request. I picked them up and looked at them. A light blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans. I smiled at the familiar clothing colors.

On the way back home, in the car ride, they talked about Finn's school. "You'll be going to Harge High School." My mother said. I thought of all the years I've missed. 7th grade, 8th grade, 9th grade, and 10th grade. "Are you excited?" she asked. Finn shrugged, "I'm not sure." His mother frowned. "Don't worry son," his father started, "You'll make lots of friends." Then Finn suddenly remembered something, "Do we still have Jake?" Then his mother smiled, "Yep! He'll be excited to see you. But he is 11 years old." I didn't care. At least I had something I was used to.

When we got home I ran inside to see Jake waiting at the door. He was a pit-bull, my pit-bull. He was white with brown spots. "Hey Jake!" He walked up to me and started lick my hand. I scratched him on the head, "I missed you too." His parents then came through the door. "Where's my room?" he asked excitedly. "Upstairs. Second door on the right." Is dad answered. Finn dashed up stairs and opened the door. It was his same old room he remembered. Camouflage bedding, green walls, wood flooring, and his brown shelves that held all his favorite things. His room reminded him of his tree house back in Ooo. On his bed was a stuffed elephant _Treetrunks._ He jumped on his bed and closed his eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

**I know it's short but it seemed like a good place to end. Now that all that boring stuff is out of the way, he can go to school! YEA! R&R for more chapters! Byeee! **


	3. Shay Davidson

**I was EXTREMELY BORED. So I made a chapter, I was anxious to get to the good stuff. Here we go…**

I bolted upright as an alarm sounded. I looked to my right to see it was only the alarm clock. _6:30 am_. 6:30? I never woke up this early in Ooo!

My mother came into my room with her fluffy pink robe on, "Good you're awake. Here is your school uniform." She tossed me some clothes. It was a white collared shirt, tan pants, a blue tie, and black dress shoes.

I groaned a little. "Ok mom."

She smiled then left the room.

I got dressed then went into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I wasn't really used to this "getting ready for school" thing.

"Breakfast!" my mom called.

I walked downstairs and sat at the table. Sitting in front of me was a bowl of soggy corn flakes. Jake used to make breakfast for me. I pushed it away, "Um, I'm going to be late for school."

"School doesn't start for another 25 minutes."

"Mom, I want to make friends before school, yea that's it!"

"Okay, then. Let's go." She handed me a green backpack filled with what seemed like bricks.

I swung it over my shoulder as we went out the door, "Bye Jake!"

When we got to school my mother said goodbye with a tear and drove off.

I stared at the school, frightened. I've defeated lava monsters with no fear, and I'm scared of this. I took a deep breath and headed to the office.

I walked in to see a blonde woman with her hair in a bun behind a desk. "Excuse me, I'm the new student. My name is Finn Lancaster."

She looked up then back at her computer. Then she got up and handed me some papers. "Here is your schedule, locker number, combination, and map of the school. Um…Miss. Davidson!"

I turned to see a girl with long dark brown hair in a side-ponytail and silver-blue eyes. She was wearing a white collared shirt, a blue tie, a tan mini-skirt, black heels, and white knee-high socks. I had never seen another human my age. This girl was not like any girl in Ooo.

"Miss. Davidson please help Mr. Lancaster, it's his first day."

She smiled and nodded, "Alright follow me."

We walked out of the building. I tried to start a conversation, "So, I guess I'm not the only one who comes here this early."

She giggled, "Well the first week or so most people come early so that they can get used to everything. Then they just get lazy."

I laughed, "I'm Finn."

"Shay."

"Shay, nice name."

She put a piece of hair behind her ear, "Let me see your schedule."

I handed it to her and she looked it over, "Cool, we have six classes together and lunch."

"What do you have that I don't have?" I asked.

She got a sad look on her face, "Just an elective. It's for seventh period." She looked away. "I have to go meet up with my boyfriend."

I don't know what happened but I felt…crushed. I scratched the back of my head, "Um, can I meet him, perhaps?"

She nodded, "Sure, this way."

We met him under a large tree. Once we got there he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. When they were done he looked at me and said, "Who are you?"

Shay stood next to me. She seems smaller next meet. She was at a perfect height to put her head on my shoulder…ya know, if she really wanted to.

"Ben, this is Finn. Finn, this is Ben."

Ben had brown short hair and green eyes. He was tall, as tall as me, and was quite muscular. He wore the same uniform as me but his tie was not tied.

I wasn't sure what to do because I'd never really met someone's boyfriend before, so I just did a small wave and said, "Hey."

He held back a laugh, "Hiya sport." Then started laughing.

Shay sighed, "Sorry about him."

"Don't say that!" he said playfully. Then he shoved her, but didn't seem very friendly. "I have to go work out in the weights room, later babe." He kissed her then left.

When he left I felt a little angry, "He's a jerk."

"Well, once you get to know him he'll be better."

"No, not to me, to you."

She looked sad, maybe a little frightened. She sat down in the grass.

I sat down next to her, "Let's get to class"

When the lunch bell rung I ran to lunch, I was starving. I quickly got a slice of pizza and some orange juice. When I spotted Shay I waved her over. She sat down with her lunch, a salad and orange juice.

She must have caught me staring at her lunch because she said, "I'm a vegetarian." I looked down at my pepperoni pizza. She laughed, "It's okay, I can watch people dig into a rib-eye I just can't do the deed."

We talked and talked and of course, talked. I actually think I like reality much better than Ooo, because in Ooo Shay doesn't exist.

**Does Finn like Shay? What about Ben, will get in the way of their friendship? Will Finn ever reveal what's happened to him to Shay? R&R for next chapter! Please, it keeps me going and makes me a better writer!**


	4. The Twins

**Hey guys! I just got back from that meet the teacher thing. My science teacher seems really awesome. Sadly I didn't get to meet my Yearbook and Career Research teacher, it's the same teacher. ANYWAYS afterwards I was put in a bad mood and now I'm home alone so I decided to write another chapter. Also, I like how this story is turning. This chapter is for all you Marceline fans…**

After school my dad picked me up. "I'll be taking you to the hospital to see Dr. Harden." He explained.

I nodded my head and looked out the window.

"Finn, maybe later I can teach you how to drive, and you can get your license."

I kind of liked the idea, I had never thought of driving before. "Yea, that sounds cool."

I could tell my dad didn't know what to say because there was a long silence in between questions. "So how was your first day? Did you make any friends?"

I sat up straight and nodded my head excitedly, "Yes I did. I met this girl name Shay and she is fantastic! She nice, smart, friendly, pretty…" I stopped myself, "She's just a friend."

My dad smiled, "For now."

"Dad!" I complained.

When we got to the hospital my dad walked me into Dr. Harden's office. Dr. Harden greeted me with a warm handshake, "Finn! Great to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too."

"Sit down Finn, please." I sat down as my father left the room.

"So how was school? Did you have trouble in math?"

_How did he know?_ "Yes." _I've always had trouble with math, even in Ooo!_

"Good. So, did you make any friends?"

"Yes sir."

"Who?"

"Just a girl. Named Shay."

"Shay? That's interesting, already flirting are you?"

I shook my head violently, "No! We're just friends, nothing more."

He had a sly grin on his face, "So tell me what happened while you were in your coma?"

_Should I tell him about Ooo? About home and all my friends who I now know are all…fake?_ I stayed silent. I put my hands on my lap and looked down.

"Is something wrong Finn?"

"Ooo." Was all I could answer.

"What?"

"That's where I was, Ooo. I lived with my dog Jake in a tree house, but he could talk and had magical stretching powers."

Dr. Harden wrote something down in his notebook, "Tell me more about Jake."

"He was my best friend."

"Tell me about your sister, was she in Ooo?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I called her Princess Bubblegum. There was a girl named that in Ooo."

He wrote down some more things then closed his notebook, "I think that's enough for today. You can go into the waiting room; I'll call your parents."

I quickly left, I ran so fast I ran into someone. "Sorry!" I yelled.

"It's fine." Said a female voice. I helped her up. She had long black hair, emerald green eyes, a black t-shirt, black jeans, and dark brown combat boots. "I'm Marcie by the way." _Marceline?_ "I'm Finn."

I heard laughter coming towards us, "Wow Marcie, you're such a klutz!" She elbowed him in the stomach, "This is sadly my twin brother, Marcus." He had the same black hair and green eyes as Marcie. He was wearing a yellow shirt and faded blue jeans, they seemed like total opposites.

He looked at my uniform, "You got to Harge High?" I nodded. "Heh, so do we."

My face lit up. I had more friends, hopefully. "I'm Finn." Marcus shook my hand, "You must be new."

"Yea, I am. But why are you guys here?"

"We hate each other! A lot!" Marcus joyfully cheered.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Emphases on 'a lot'." Marcie commented. That made me laugh harder. "Let us give you a ride home." Marcie offered. "Ok."

I told Dr. Harden not to call my parents. I walked outside with the twins to Marcus' red truck.

After they dropped me off I waved goodbye. I walked into my house to see my mother making some sandwiches. "Hey honey!" she greeted, "I'm just making some lunch!"

My mother set down a tray of them on the counter. I walked over and picked one up, "Thanks."

My mother giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Well your father told me you met a girl today."

_I will have my revenge father. _I sighed, "Mom, we're just friends."

"Ok." But she kept giggling. I went upstairs to my room and laid down on bed. I had no will to do my homework right now.

Sometimes I wish I could go back to Ooo. Or maybe that this was a dream. Sometimes I wish I knew more about my past. I wish I remembered more about what happened before the crash.

**What will happen next? Now I know a lot of you have been like, your story is like Deyanira-chan's blah blah blah. I know and here is my explanation… I have read her story and she was my inspiration. I have told her that my story is similar to hers. She said would read it. If she says I copied her then I will take her word for it and delete my story. There, problem solved. For all you have not been bugging me, R&R! **


	5. Two Seater Bike

**I think I'm in love, with this story. Is that weird? I hope you guys are enjoying this story, I'm LOVING IT! I'm really happy that I'm writing this! Please please please time one million, REVIEW MY STORY! Now… onto chapter five!**

Ugh. Another morning. I officially hate mornings. I got dressed in my uniform and went downstairs. I had cereal, again. Even though I was starving yesterday, I cannot stand soggy cereal.  
>"Finn, I forgot to tell you this yesterday…" my mom started, "We have a bike. It's in average shape. Go ahead and ride it to school." I silently cheered inside as I said, "Thanks mom!"<p>

I checked out the bike. It was red and had a basket on the front, _lame._ I hopped on it and started to petal. It picked up speed and I was off.

As I rode up to school I saw Shay out front. I pulled up front to her.

"Cool bike!"

"Thanks, it's average but at least my mom doesn't have to drop me off anymore."

She examined it, "Let's ride it."

I was confused, "Exactly how? It's not a two seater."

"You'll pedal and I'll sit in the basket."

The idea seemed crazy, not something like she would say. "Um, okay." I could tell she was excited by the way she quickly scrambled into the basket. I started to pedal, it was little harder with all this extra weight.

Once we picked up high speed she shoved her hands in the air with a cute, "WEEEEE!"

I laughed and she turned to look at me. "Have some fun!" she giggled. "WEEEE!" I said, copying her.

"That's the spirit!" After a few more minutes we decided to head back to school. When we got there Ben was waiting for us.

She dismounted to bike and walked up to Ben, "Hey." She said softly.

"Where were you Shay? Making out with your new boyfriend?" he said, gesturing to me.

"Ben, he's just my friend. You're my boyfriend."

Ben rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I guess you can cancel our date tonight."

"Well if you're going to be a jerk about it then maybe you should cancel."

"Good, cause I am."

"Fine, I could care less."

Ben angrily stomped away. I walked up to her side, "Why?" she sighed, "It's complicated." I brought her into an embrace. "You can always come over to my house. Apparently I have a two seater bicycle." She laughed into my chest, "Ok."

When the bell rung I walked into my second period. Then I noticed Marcie in my class. She looked strange in the girly uniform. I patted the desk next to me. She set her books down and sat down.

"Hey Finn." she greeted. "Hi Marcie."

"Hey, did you do the homework last night?" _Shit! I totally forgot! _"Um…no."

"Me too, I was just wondering if you'd let me copy off you." Then I thought to myself, would I have let her? I want her to be my friend, maybe even more than friends?

"It doesn't matter now." She said. "Oh well…sorry." She put her hand on my arm, "Oh no Finn it's not your fault. You had nothing to do with this." Then a large shadow cast down over my desk, "Ah-hem." I looked up to see a large man with white hair and beard.

"Your new here, correct?" I nodded my head. "Well then you don't know me and my rules." I nervously nodded my head in reply. "Well Mr.…what's your name?"

I gulped, "Finn Lancaster." He had a smug look on his face. "Well I'm Mr. Frost; I will be your math teacher." _This guy is worse than the Ice King. _"And rule number one," he slapped a ruler by my hand, "No talking in class." I was paralyzed with fear. Marcie held back a laugh; in return I gave her an evil stare.

At lunch I invited Marcus and Marcie to come sit with me and Shay at lunch. First came Marcie then Marcus, but Shay was nowhere to be found. "Who are you looking for?" Marcus asked with a mouth full of food. "My friend Shay." Marcie groaned, "Not that Miss. Perfect girl." _Marcie doesn't like her? This will be fun._

"Just get over Marcie, I think she's cute." Marcus commented. "Why do YOU like her Finn?" Marcie said with a cold look, almost as cold as Mr. Frost. "Um…well. She's a nice girl." I looked down and continued eating.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Shay. Marcie groaned again, "Well speak of the devil, literally." Marcus hit her on the shoulder, "Sorry about her, she ate some bad tuna." Shay just smiled, "It's fine," but then she gave Marcie an icy glare, "I'm not too fond of her either." It was like nothing I'd ever expect from Shay, she's always seem so sweet. Her glare may be colder than Marcie and Mr. Frost's combined.

Then she snapped back to joyful Shay, "Anyways…Finn, sorry I couldn't sit with you today. I wanted to sit with Ben, we're working things out. So I can't hang out today." _Fake. Ben is making her do this. After what I saw this morning I know she would talk to me during lunch. _

"Is Ben making you do this?" She got a worried look then shook her head, "Of course not. I'm doing this cause I want to." I stood up, "You can tell me anything Shay." She refused to meet my gaze. Her eyes wandered elsewhere. "Afterschool." She said softly, and then she walked back to Ben's table.

When I sat back down I could tell Marcie was not happy. Marcus nudged her, "Don't worry, once you get feelings you can do that too." She was not in the mood, "I need to go." She picked up her tray and left without another word.

**Question Time! What's up with Marcie? Is Ben behind Shay's weird behavior? What does Shay want to tell Finn? Will Finn reveal Ooo to Shay? Are you Team Marcie or Team Shay? Ha! I've always wanted to do that! Review for a chance to be in the next chapter! That would be cool! Get a chance to talk to Finn, Shay, Marcie, Marcus, or even Ben! Thanks for reading guys!**


	6. Meet The Parents

**Here we go! Another chapter! Nothing exciting happened today, and I'm in a bad mood. I hope you guys aren't. And I added some random French and Italian. I felt like it, I like foreign languages :D Please review. Thanks…read now.**

Afterschool Shay came up to me, "Prêt à partir?" I gave her a confused look. "It means 'ready to go' in French. I speak it fluently. My parents and I lived in France for some time." I smiled, "That's really cool." She blushed, "Merci." Then we she hopped into the basket of my bike and I rode it.

First we made a stop at the hospital. "Why are we here?" Shay asked with a worried look. "I guess now would be the time to tell you." I scratched the back of my head. Shay gently put her hand on my arm, "Finn, is something wrong?" She looked frightened now.

"Shay," I sighed, "I just woke up from a five year coma. I have to visit my doctor to see why I've been in a coma for so long." She gasped. Then she looked down at her lap. A tear ran down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me, "Everything will be fine Shay."

When we arrived at my house she had some trouble getting out of the basket. I went in front of her and picked her up. I set her down. "C'mon Shay, let's go inside." I opened the door for her as she entered. My mom was making dinner. "Hey mom." I said as I closed the door. "Hey Finn, whose is this?" she said, making a friendly gesture towards Shay. "I'm Shay."

My mom got a huge grin on her face, "So you're the girl Finn talks about all the time." I slapped my hand on my forehead, "Mom!" I turned bright red. "Let's go upstairs before," Then my dad walked in, "Finn, whose you friend? Is this that girl you like?" I grabbed Shay's arm and ran upstairs.

When we got to my room I closed the door. Shay sat down on my bed. I sat down next to her, "Sorry about my parents." She giggled, "Don't worry; your parents seem like nice people." I sighed in relief.

I laid down on my bed to get more comfortable. Shay laid down next to me, she laid on her left side facing me. "So Shay…what did you want to talk about?" I asked her. She sat up and looked down at her feet. She started breathing heavily, when all of a sudden she burst into tears.

I was in shock as I up quickly. We were sitting long ways so it was a little uncomfortable on top of her being on my bed and crying her eyes out. She put her face into my chest and continued to cry more. _Even more uncomfortable. _Then she straddled my legs so she could get less uncomfortable. _Now this is just awkward for me. _

I put my arms around her. I'd never been in this situation. From what I've seen and heard I'm guessing this is what you do. She put her arms around me and looked up at me and said, "I love you."

Then I snapped back to reality. It was just a daydream. My arms were still around her and her arms still around me. She sat up, still on my legs, and wiped her face. She looked at me with her face tear stained, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." I leaned back on my hands, "Shay it's fine, but what's happening? Does any of this have to do with Ben?" She got off me and stood up, her back was to me but I could tell that she nodded her head.

She started to lift her shirt up but only a little to reveal scars and bruises.

That was it. I was done with Ben. How could he hurt such a nice and friendly girl like Shay? What reason does he have? I hope it wasn't a good reason, but there can be no good reason for this. I stood up to comfort her but at the same time she whipped around and lost her balance. She fell on top of me and I fell onto the bed. And as if on cue my mom AND dad walked into the room.

We gave them both awkward looks. My mom and dad looked at each other then looked back at me and Shay. "Well dinner is almost done, would Shay like to stay over?" Shay nodded her head not moving an inch. My mom smiled and left with my father. I could hear my dad's voice out in the hallway, "I knew he liked that girl."

Shay then got off me and stood up. "Let's go eat dinner." I started stand up, "Yea."

We all sat down at the table to eat our meal. Tonight we were having lasagna. "So what were you two doing upstairs" my dad asked. We both almost chocked on our food. "Nothing dad, it was a…" "Misunderstanding. Really we're just friends." Shay finished. My dad looked…disappointed? "Alright then, I'll believe you."

We continued to eat our meal in silence. After dinner Shay said, "Grazie per il delizioso pasto." We all gave her confused looks. "It's 'thank you for the delicious meal' in Italian. I'm taking a class on it." My parents smiled and were in awe. "And she speaks French fluently." I added. "That's very interesting." My mom commented. "I didn't think you'd date a girl who's bi-lingual." "Dad! We are not dating we are just friends!" I yelled. "Yes," Shay continued, "just friends and we always will be."

Then I got an empty feeling. _Just friends and we always will be. Just friends?_ I wasn't too sure of this. I was still deciding if I have feelings for Shay, or maybe even Marcie. Maybe now I have a better chance with Marcie? Everything was so confusing at the moment. I stood up, "I need to go to bed. Shay, I suggest you call someone to pick you up." "No need, we'll drive her." My parents offered. Then I slowly walked upstairs and laid down on my bed.

I think I really like Marcie, maybe even more than Shay? But I don't want to think about it now, but I have to. Marcie or Shay? Shay or Marcie? Sharcie or May? I love Shay, but I love Marcie. That's the last thing I remember before going to sleep.

**Who will Finn chose Shay or Marcie? And for all you Marcie fans, don't worry, they'll have their time. I couldn't think today, sorry it's so short. Also I'm having a competition soon…maybe. And after this chapter I plan on having only SIX MORE CHAPTERS! So I have a total of twelve chapters. Awwww nooooooo! Oh yes. Sorry guys but my other story needs a lot of work. Please review! Please Review!**


	7. Benny's Sub Station

**Heya guys! Sorry that this chapter is SO LATE! I feel terrible! But it's just that school just started and I already have a lot of homework to do! Luckily i didn't have much so I am able to write this! I love you guys, here is the chapter!**

The next day I didn't feel like going to school, "Mom can I stay home? I might be sick." She looked at me and tilted her head, "Well, I guess. But no more unless you're really sick." I smiled at her, "Thanks mom." And I rushed upstairs.

I laid down on my bed thinking of what to do. _Crap. Didn't think this plan through. _It was still early in the morning, so Shay would still have her phone on. I called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shay, it's Finn."

"Hi Finn. Are you here yet?"

"Nah, I'm skipping. Do you want to come over?"

"I can't, I have to go to school or else my grades will drop and my perfect attendance will be down the toilet."

"Oh, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked at my contacts, _Mom, Dad, Dr. Harden, Shay, Marcus, Marcie._ Marcie! I'll call her. I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Marcie."

"Oh, hi Finn."

"So, do you want to come over?"

"Sure, I guess so."

"No grades dropping? Or perfect attendance down the toilet."

"Um…no?"

"Great, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, give me fifteen minutes."

"Alright bye." I hung up. Good, Marcie's coming over. Holy crap, Marcie's coming over! I looked around my messy room and saw I was still wearing my pajamas. _Aren't girls supposed to be the ones that take forever?_

I quickly grabbed all my dirty clothes and other garbage and shoved it all in my closet. I strained to get the door closed. Then I grabbed a gray t-shirt and black jeans and changed. I quickly combed my hair and straightened my room. Before I knew it there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I said rushing down the stairs. I got to the door and opened it calmly, "Hey, what's up Marcie?"

Her hair was straight and she was wearing a purple beanie. She also had on a bright purple shirt and worn out, faded, dark blue jeans. "Hey." She greeted. "Where do you want to go?" _Dammit. She wants to go somewhere, and I just cleaned my room…sort of. _"Let's just go somewhere, wherever you like."

She smiled and nodded, "Alright, let's go."

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I yelled then closed the door behind me.

We both hopped into her black Volkswagen Bug. She started the car and hit the gas. "So, where we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." She looked at me and smiled.

It was nice just her and me, together, alone. "Marcie, tell me about yourself."

"Well my full name is Marceline Anna Nelson. I have a twin brother named Marcus."

I laughed, "So your initials are MAN?"

She playfully punched me in the arm, "Shutup. Marcus made fun of me for that all the time where we were little. I used to say, 'If I'm the man then you must be the woman.' And he would get so angry. It was hilarious." I laughed again, "Tell me more."

"Um…my dad and mom live next door to each other."

"Why?"

"Well me and Marcus hate each other even through we're twins. We'd beat each other up and call each other names. As we got older we got more violent. My parents aren't divorced, they just live in separate houses for our safety." She explained.

I nodded my head, "That makes sense now."

She giggled a very non-Marcie giggle. "Well we are here!" She pulled up to a very small brick building. There was a banner on the front that said, 'Benny's Sub Station'. She parked and hopped out. I followed her into the small restaurant.

"Hello Marceline!" greeted a very…round man. "Hello Benny." She replied giving him a hug, "This is my friend, Finn." He shook my hand, "Hello Finn. This is my daughter, Lucinda Sandra Porters." He gestured to a…lumpy girl. _Oh Lumpy Space Princess. _She was texting on her cell phone as she waved hello to me, she never took her eye off that thing.

"Anyways let me get you two a table." Benny said leading the way. He led us to a booth next to a window. He set down two menus on the table, "What would you like to drink?"

"Um…I'll have an orange soda please."

"I guess I'll have one too."

The large man nodded as he scribbled something onto a pad, "Ok." And he waddled away.

"Do you like it so far?" she asked.

"You brought me to a sub shop?"

"Yea, isn't nice? It's family owned."

"Who's the family?"

"Benny, Lucy, Lance, and Benny's wife, Nina."

"Who is Lance?"

"Lucy's brother and Nina and Benny's son. He usually works in the kitchen but he comes out to see me."

Then I grew somewhat jealous. I immediately did not like this Lance guy. "Oh then, good for him."

Marcie gave me a weird look, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head vigorously, "No, no, not at all!" As if on cue a young man served us our drinks. It was obviously Lance. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. His smile was pure white and he was muscular, yep…I don't like him.

"Hey Marcie."

"Hi Lance. Lance, this is my friend Finn. He goes to my school."

"Hi…Lance." I said solemnly.

"Hey Finn, what's up?"

"Stuff."

He laughed, "That's good. Well here are your drinks. And what would you like to eat?"

"I'd like the usual Lance." She said handing him her menu.

"I'll have the same." I said "Because I love that stuff."

Lance gave me a confused looked then took my menu, "Do you want it more spicy?"

"The spiciest." I said leaning back on the booth.

When Lance walked away Marcie reached across the table and grabbed my shirt collar.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, why?"

"The hot sauce is way too hot for you, for anyone!"

"No, it's way too hot for anyone who isn't me."

"You're such an idiot Finn!" she let go and sat back down with a worried look. Then she held out her hand and I shook it. "It was nice knowin' ya." She said with her worried look.

Now I was a bit scared. What am I going to do?

**Will Finn be able to handle the hot sauce? Will he survive? Or will he figure a plan to get out of it? Or will he chicken out? I hope you Marcie fans enjoyed this chapter. As I was writing this I was like, LSP needs to be in this! She'll probably be in the next chapter, maybe later chapters. Now I'm writing only five more chapters! Awwww so sad. I might actually write more, you'll just have to wait and see!**


End file.
